


Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 7

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Parody, Pizza, Screenplay/Script Format, Television, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: Announcer [voiceover]:Don't forget to tune in on Thursday morning for your next installment ofMusical Explorationswith your host Soundwave, where we can share his journey down the winding road of traditional Decepticon folk mu...
Series: Transformers Television [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 7

**Announcer [voiceover]:** Don't forget to tune in on Thursday morning for your next installment of _Musical Explorations_ with your host Soundwave, where we can share his journey down the winding road of traditional Decepticon folk mu...

The video erupts into a burst of static and squiggly lines before settling into a grainy, low-framerate stream that has clearly been taken in the basement of a bombed-out building with suboptimal lighting conditions. In the lower right corner is a watermark depicting the structural interior of a Cybertronian head with two arm struts crossed under it in an X, and the words _Cybertron Free Television_ emblazoned over it.

A red minibot is standing, bent at the hips with his hands splayed against the wall and his legs slightly apart. His badge has been taped over, and he has a large burlap sack over his head to hide his identity. He speaks in a voice that sounds remarkably like the Autobot Cliffjumper.

 **Cliffjumper?:** Okay, I delivered your pizza, now give me the tip.

Another bot stands behind the first. His badge is also taped over, and a pointy burlap sack covers his apparently very pointy head. His body type and colouration look remarkably like the Decepticon Thrust.

 **Thrust?:** You will get the tip... (He grabs the other bot by the hip actuators and, like his presumed namesake, thrusts his pelvis forward with a sharp jerk, yielding a sharp clang of metal on metal.) ...and then some!

 **Cliffjumper?:** Ow! Hey, that's my solid waste port - I expel depleted Energon pellets from there.

 **Thrust?:** (Repeating his previous motion.) Not today, you don't.

 **Cliffjumper?:** Your anterior pelvic data probe is _huge_.

 **Thrust?:** _Take it all!_

The video erupts into another burst of wavy lines and static before stabilizing again on Soundwave sitting in a plush chair in a comfortable-looking lounge. He is holding a traditional Cybertronian stringed instrument in his hands.

 **Soundwave:** Statement: Next I shall expand upon how the majority of folk is based on the I-IV-V-I chord progression common to most Cybertronian music.

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** _Musical Explorations_ with Soundwave, every Thursday exclusively on D-TV.


End file.
